


A Spectrum of Color

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Mentioned one-sided PearlRose, Mentions of Rose Quartz, Multi, Polyamory, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And so, using the Pythagorean Theorem here, we achieve a-"</p><p>Pearl was interrupted by the sudden, extremely loud, sound of kissing.</p><p> </p><p>UPDATE 6/18/16: I've begun illustrating A Spectrum of Color! The first illustration can be seen in Chapter 1!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exasperation

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is my first work ever! Hope you like it!

"And so, using the Pythagorean Theorem here, we achieve a-"

Pearl was interrupted by the sudden, extremely _loud_ , sound of kissing.

A faint blush spread across her cheeks and unto her neck, before she turned and saw the culprits: Amethyst, and her girlfriend, Lapis Lazuli. The two untangled themselves from one another to give Pearl a smug grin, their cheeks stained with color and lipstick stains, their necks with something Pearl would rather not name. She gave them a glare before flaring her nostrils, ready to give them a lecture.

"This," Pearl paused, angrily. "Is the art club and tutoring room, if you don't remember. NOT a hotel room!"

"Well, if this the art club," Amethyst's usually loud tone quieted into a much more sultry one. "Then I'd say my girl Lapis here is as pretty as a canvas, and I'm as good as a paintbrush. Pretty sure that counts as makin' art, right?"

Pearl clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, before the delinquents began devouring each other once again, this time with Lapis giving Pearl the finger. Oh, how absolutely vulgar! Pearl had just about had it!

"Out! Out right now!"

"P, you can't kick us out. You see, this is the art club, right? And we just happen to be the founders of said art club." She turned to face her girlfriend. "Right babe?"

Lapis nodded.

 _Somehow, I'll kick them out_ , Pearl thought bitterly, before deciding to ignore them and continue her lessons. She was getting paid to do this, after all!

"As I was saying, you would have to-"

" _Phhhhhhrt_."

Eyes widening in both shock and anger, Pearl looked to the back of the room to see Amethyst cackling and Lapis cupping her hands over her mouth.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Amethyst continued cackling. "Oh my god! Oh my god! You should've seen her face!"

Still engulfed in anger, Pearl took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "1... 2..." Opening them once again, she put on the best (and fakest) smile she could muster. "Alright! Tutoring is done for the day! Take the day off if you need!" To this, the students gave a cheer, before dashing out of the room.

With her responsabilities out of the way, she was ready to murder Amethyst (and to a lesser extent, Lazuli).

"Why," Pearl kept her voice calm, trying to keep her anger in check. "Do you want to see me fail?"

"Huh?"

"That's why you come and annoy me everyday, isn't it? You don't want to see me succeed? For people to take me seriously?"

"No, P, it rea-"

"You know what? I'm not gonna deal with this today." Grabbing her coat and bag, she slung it over shoulder stepping outside. "Hope you guys have a great day." She didn't mean it, of course. She closed her eyes before doing a pirouette, leaping outside and doing a few twirls as well for good measure.

"Does she like," Lapis said, dryly. "Have to remind us she's a ballerina every day?"

"Mhm."

"And does she just like, twirl away from her problems?"

"Yep."

"Wow." Taking out a box of cigarettes from her pocket, she placed one in her mouth, 'lighting' it (she had never smoked, despite what others said. She was just keeping up a facade.).

"Dude, those are like, bad for you." Looks like she'd fooled Amethyst, at least.

"I know." Putting the lighter away, she held the cig in between her fingers, like she'd seen other kids do it. "You know, for a nerd, she's actually pretty cute."

Silence.

Realizing what she had just said, she coughed as her face flushed.

"Not that you aren-"

Amethyst gave her a smug look before interrupting her.

"Cute enough to date?"

Lapis gave her a suspicious look before muttering out a 'Yeah, I guess'.

"Lapis, can I tell you something?"

Her suspiciousness turned to concern. "What is it?"

"Well," Amethyst fiddled around, avoiding her gaze. "I've had a hard time coming to terms with this, but I've finally come to accept it." She took a pause before reaching for Lapis' hand. "I think... I'm poly. As in polyamorous. It means that-"

"You have more than one partner, with consent from all parties."

"Huh?" Amethyst's eye widened in shock.

Lapis gave her a fond smile before giving her hand a squeeze. "I know. I believe... I am poly as well. I've had a hard time coming to terms with it as well, but I realize now, what's so bad about it?" She sighed. "But now that you tell me this, I can accept myself for what I really am. Thank you."

She leaned in for a kiss, holding it for a long time. Not the sloppy kind, rather the romantic one that leaves you stunned a few moments afterwards. Amethyst giggled.

"It's getting late. Let's go home."


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know you've had a big gay crush on Amethyst for, what? 3 years now?"
> 
> "It's not a big gay crush!"
> 
> "Oh, right, you're just gal pals, right?"

"Garnet, she's just too... Much!"

Pearl's fist smacked down on the small table in front of her, rattling the two teacups on it and startling Garnet slightly.

 _Sure, Amethyst can be annoying,_ she thought, _but is she really this annoying?_

"And that girl, Lapis, isn't much better! I don't know if it's her influencing Amethyst, or the other way around!"

"Pearl," Garnet interrupted, placing her hand on Pearl's shoulder. "Have you perhaps considered that your feelings are coming from someplace else, rather than annoyance?"

Pearl froze, gritting her teeth. "What... Do you mean?"

"Are you perhaps _jealous_?"

Pearl's face flushed, and was suddenly filled with indignation.

"Jealous? Jealous of what, exactly? Their relationship? Why should I be, if I have you? You're a wonderful lover, Garnet. I have no reason to be jealous!"

Garnet gave a small smirk before adjusting her glasses.

"Not necessarily. Pearl, you know I'm not monogamous, and you're okay with that," Pearl nodded. They'd talked about this. "But have you considered that maybe, just maybe, you're not monogamous either?"

Pearl's indignation rose, and she stood up from her seat in a flash, staring down at her partner. "Why, I would _never_ -"

The front door was slammed closed, and in came none other than Lapis Lazuli. It was to be expected of course, seeing as she was Garnet's roommate.

"'Sup," she said, dryly, chewing on some gum. "Oh, bad time? Don't worry, I only came to get m'stuff. I'm spending the night at Ame's, so we can continue with our _delinquent activities_." This last part was said with air quotations, to which Pearl shot a glare. "You two can keep making out or whatever."

"We were not!"

The door was slammed closed before Lapis could hear her.

Defeated, Pearl took a seat once more.

"I'm sorry- for acting up, I mean. I shouldn't be treating you like that."

"Pearl, it's fine," Garnet reassured. "Those are emotions you're bound to feel. You are human, after all."

With a nod, Pearl placed her hands on Garnet's face. "I love you." She murmured, before her thin pair of lips engulfed Garnet's own, her tongue swiftly entering the other's mouth.

"I love you too," Garnet mouthed in reply, before going in to the kiss.

 

"Do you have to bring Lazuli here every day?" Peridot grumbled, annoyed.

"Dude, she's like, my girlfriend," Amethyst replied, carefree. "And besides, I've only brought her here once."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Mumbling, she looked down at the 3DS in her hands once more, clicking the buttons at the speed of light.

 _Woah_ , Amethyst thought. _What a nerd_.

"Just make sure you two aren't... Enganging in activities that would remove hours from my sleep." Amethyst turned to find Peridot blushing, if only slightly. She grinned.

"We won't."

Peridot was surprised by the sudden presence of a bag next to her. Looking up to see that Lapis had thrown it with the intention of hitting her, she snarled, ignoring her.

"Hey, Peridork."

"It's _Peridot_." Not even bothering to look up from her game, she took a sip of the drink on the table. She didn't know what it was, and she didn't really care.

"Hey bae."

"Hey Lapi," Amethyst grinned, her hands reaching down to wrap around the other's waist. Looking up, she placed a gentle kiss on Lapis' cheek, making the latter giggle slightly.

"You two literally saw each other 25 minutes ago!" Peridot yelled in frustration, snapping her 3DS closed. "I'm going to my room." Clenching her fists, she tucked her game in between her arm and stomped to her dorm, slamming the door closed.

"What a sourpuss," Lapis said, eyes wide.

"Yeah. She's just jelly," Amethyst teased, before smoothly dipping Lapis.

In response, Lapis gave a small yelp in surprise. She chuckled before placing her mouth on Amethyst's neck, and blowing a big, wet raspberry.

Amethyst guffawed before letting Lapis fall, collapsing onto the floor in laughter. Lapis laughed along before digging her hands into Amethyst's sides.

" _HAW HAW HAW! OH MY GOD! LAP-LAPI! LAPIS_!"

Lapis smiled and brushed her lips against her girlfriend's forehead.

"I love you, dork."

 

"Dude, you're just jealous."

"I am not!" Peridot furrowed her brow. "I just... Feel like a third wheel."

"That's what jealousy means, you nerd." Jasper said, chewing on what appeared to be chips.

 _Disgusting_ , Peridot thought. _Those must be at least 5 weeks old_.

Videochats like these had become so commom, Jasper was no longer angry when her computer screen flashed at 2 in the morning.

_Whatever helps her, I guess._

"I know you've had a big gay crush on Amethyst for, what? 3 years now?"

"It's _not_ a big gay crush!"

"Oh, right, you're just gal pals, right?"

"Fine, it's a big gay crush," Peridot muttered in defeat. "Can you not call it that?"

"Fine, you've had a humongous infatuation with the _sweet, delicate_ Amethyst for 1095 days now." Jasper mocked, her tone of voice becoming high pitched.

" _1100_." Peridot grumbled.

"Wow, you really are a lost cause." Jasper's eyes widened in surprise. "And well, there isn't really much I can tell you. She's dating Laps, right?" Peridot nodded. "Yeah, there's nothing you can do."

Peridot sighed and looked down, adjusting her glasses.

"Oh, I'm _worthless_." Peridot muttered, before meeting Jasper's gaze once again. "Well, goodnight."

Jasper's eyes softened slightly. "Goodnight, Peri."

Peridot closed her laptop before reaching for her phone, seeing it light up with a notification.

Opening it, she was surprised to find it was a text from Jasper.

[2:07 am] ur not worthless peri

Peridot blushed. Not knowing how to respond, she typed down a snarky response.

[2:10 am] *You're.

That worked.

[2:11 am] YOURE a jerk, u know that?

Peridot smirked.

[2:11 am] Y do u close up to people who try 2 help u?

And that smirk was replaced with a frown.

[2:12 am] I do not.

[2:12 am] then y can we never have a REAL convo wo u being a smartass when j try to help u

[2:13 am] Maybe it's just you.

That was a mistake.

[2:13 am] why???

[2:13 am] why just me??????

[2:14 am] r u mad @ me?

[2:15 am] No.

[2:15 am] I just...

[2:15 am] Have a lot of feelings.

[2:16 am] abt what

[2:16 am] You.

[2:17 am] ???

[2:17 am] Look, I just...

[2:17 am] Really like you.

[2:17 am] But it's okay. I know you don't feel the same way.

[2:18 am] oeri

[2:18 am] Sorry I'm just really tired.

[2:19 am] Words don't function properly at this time.

[2:20 am] Ignore me.

[2:21 am] Sorry if this was sudden.

[2:21 am] I don't want you to think you're a replacement for Amethyst.

[2:22 am] Because you're not.

[2:25 am] Jasper?

 _Shit_ , Peridot thought. _I ruined our friendship_.

Why was it so hard having multiple crushes on multiple people?

The thing was: she liked both of them. They weren't replacements for each other; she genuinely liked both of them.

 _God_ , she thought, clutching a UFO pillow she had received on her birthday. _Why can't I date both of them?_

She smacked the pillow to her face.

Time to talk about this.

 

Peridot knocked on the door softly. No reply.

Halfway though her third knock, a very disheveled Amethyst opened the door.

"Cant you see we're- oh, hey Peri. Whatcha need?" Lapis peeked from behind her, sticking her tongue out at Peridot. The latter ignored her.

"Hey, uh, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"Can I come in?"

"What do you think, Laps?"

"Shore." She waved her hand around before letting herself fall back on the bed.

_Was that a fucking fish pun?_

Amethyst took a seat on the bed before motioning for Peridot to do the same. Peridot akwardly sat on the edge, before scooting closer to Amethyst, and farther from Lapis.

"So, what's the scoop?"

Peridot shifted around, fidgeting wig her glasses.

"Well, you see... I've been thinking about this for a while..."

A while indeed. 3 years is 'a while'.

"Mhm."

"And I think... I might like you." That last part came out way softer than she thoggt it would. She buried her face on the closest pillow.

"Huh?" Amethyst furrowed her brow. "I can't hear you, Peri."

"I said... IThinkILikeYou."

"Peridot, speak louder," Lapis mocked.

Peridot shot her another glare before clenching her fists.

"I. LIKE. YOU!" Peridot yelled.

"Wha?" Amethyst was too tired to deal with this. She rubbed her eyes before yawning.

"Gah!" Frustrated, Peridot grabbed Amethyst by her (far too big) shirt, pulled her close, and smacked her lips against hers. Amethyst's eyes widened in shock, and once she realized what she had just done, Peridot's did the same.

Pulling away in a flash, Peridot held her hands in front of her defensively.

"I'm- I'm sorry Amethyst!" She sputtered, shaking her head. "T-this was a mistake. An accident! Oh please, Lazuli, don't hurt the great and lovable Peridot!"

Amethyst, still in shock, and recovering from the kiss.

Lapis smirked in return.

 

Peridot awakened to find her arms wrapped around Amethyst's waist, her hair spread across her face. The window was opened slightly, letting the light that was getting through hit Peridot in the face.

 _How peaceful_ , she thought.

Until it wasn't.

Peridot nearly leaped from the bed, trying to untangle herself from Amethyst. She turned around, where Lazuli would normally be- Where was she, anyways?

It was then the smell of eggs and bacon hit her right in the face (or nose, in this case).

This wasn't what Peridot had planned. (though, to be honest, did she plan anything at all?)

"Good morning," Lapis greeted her with a shit-eating grin. "How'd you sleep?" She took a sip from her cup of... coffee? Which had 'Peridot's tears' written on it with black sharpie marker.

"What- what was that? What happened?"

"Don'tcha worry. You didn't lose your virginity," Peridot blushed. "That would've been too cliche."

"But... You're not angry that I kissed your girlfriend?"

"Peridot," Lapis sat next to her, offering a drink from her cup, to which Peridot replied with a disgusted look. "Have you ever heard of polyamory?"


	3. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, sure. It's not like we can go get high with Peridot, she's too fucking vanilla."
> 
> "I am not!" Peridot yelled, idignated. "I've... I've smoked the weed! I've eaten crystal meth!"
> 
> "Eaten crystal meth..."
> 
> "Relax, Peri. Lapi is just fucking with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)

Peridot had never seen Lapis ingest anything other than coffee.

"Do... Do you even eat, Lazuli?"

"Nah," Lapis replied, sarcasm heavy in her voice.

"That's... Not healthy at all!"

Raising the coffee cup to her lips, she picked up the phone from the table, typing something in quickly before looking up at Peridot, the cup still at her mouth.

Peridot was surprised by the sudden buzz in her pocket, indicating a notification. She opened it, to reveal a message from an unknown number.

"1-800-DID I ASK," she read out loud, the confusion shown clearly on her face. It then hit her, and she looked at Lapis, her mouth open in shock.

"H-HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?"

Lapis shrugged, before getting up to refill her cup and to turn off the stove.

Peridot, meanwhile, was still frozen, from both shock, and horror.

She was thankful to hear Amethyst moan from the other room.

 _Thank god_ , she thought. _Amethyst is awake! She can finally save the great and lovable Peridot from the danger tha_ -

"PERI!" Amethyst interrupted her thoughts, letting herself fall back on the couch next to her. It looked as though she'd been yelling out Peridot's name quite a few times now. She snapped her fingers before grinning.

"So uh," Amethyst previous confidence now turned to... Embarrassment? It was hard to tell, but identifying emotions wasn't Peri's strong suit anyways. "Did Lapi talk to you about-"

"Polyamory?"

Amethyst scratched her chin. "So she did, huh," she grinned before blowing a kiss at Lapis. The latter gave her a thumbs up. "So, what do you think? Does... Does that work out for ya?"

"Do I have to date her?" Peridot shot a glance at Lapis, to which she replied by giving her the finger. She shuddered before continuing. "I only... Really like you?"

"That's fine," Amethyst blinked. "That's called a 'V' relationship I think? But yeah, if you talked about it with Lapis, then it's fine."

Silence.

"So, uh, I guess we're dating now?"

"We are."

"Uh-huh."

"So-"

"God, you two are too fucking awkward," Lapis snarked, before stomping to the couch and grasping Peridot and Amethyst's hair, pushing them together. "Fucking kiss!"

Peridot's nose now brushing against Amethyst's, she blushed, before leaning in to kiss her cheek. Amethyst hummed, before leaning in to kiss her lips.

"Can you not, do the... The tongue thing? Tongues feel... Weird." Peridot muttered.

"The tongue thing," Lapis mocked, her tone monotone the whole time.

"Yeah, that's fine. Sensory issues?" Peridot nodded. Amethyst brushed her lips against Peridot's and giggled.

Lapis sat next to Amethyst, snuggling up to her. Amethyst grinned, in turn snuggling both Lapis and Peridot as well.

"This is fine," Peridot mused.

 

"Garnet... Can you, uh, not hold my hand please?"

Garnet blinked, before doing as told, and hearing the other sigh with relief.

"I'm sorry," Pearl fiddled with her fingers, looking down. "I'm just... Not comfortable with physical affection when we're not at home, I-"

"Pearl, it's fine." She smiled, before continuing to walk. Unbeknownst to them, Lapis Lazuli, Amethyst, and Peridot, had decided to go to the exact same mall on a date.

"She doesn't want to hold Garnet's hand," Lapis said, amused.

Amethyst looked concerned before swinging both of her girlfriend's hands in her own. A few people shot them strange looks, but they didn't care.

"Shocker," Peridot replied. "Considering they're always enganging in reomantic activities whenever they can."

"That's pretty weird," Amethyst, still concerned, frowned. "But anyways! I've got two lovely girlfriends, where do they wanna go?" This last part was said with much more enthusiasm than the first, her frown replaced with a smirk.

"Let's just go get some ice cream. The food court has a Baskin Robins." Peridot replied. "It's getting too noisy here anyways."

"That sound okay with you?" Amethyst turned to Lapis, who smiled.

"Yeah, sure. It's not like we can go get high with Peridot, she's too fucking vanilla."

"I am not!" Peridot yelled, idignated. "I've... I've smoked the weed! I've eaten crystal meth!"

"Eaten crystal meth..."

"Relax, Peri. Lapi is just fucking with you."

 

Garnet had just asked Pearl if she would like to marry her.

And what did Pearl do?

Oh, that's right, run away from the whole thing (which was lovely by the way. Garnet really put a lot of effort into the whole thing.)

Pearl was absolutely ready. They'd been dating for more than a few years now (5, to be exact!), so she was ready to give Garnet a big 'Yes!'.

It wasn't that she didn't love Garnet. She did, more than anyone in the world. It wasn't that she wasn't ready, either. If it wasn't that, then why was she getting cold feet?

Pearl wiped the tears from her cheeks before letting out a cry, letting her head fall on her knees, sniffling.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Go away," she said, breaking into a sob.

"P, it's me."

"Oh great, what do you want? Come to mock me on my failed relationship? I don't need you to make my day worse than it already is!"

"P, let me in," Pearl was surprised to hear concern in Amethyst's voice. "We need to talk."

Pearl remained silent, and let out a small yelp when she heard the door creak open.

"AMETHYST!"

"Wow, even when you're crying ya still got it in you," Amethyst replied in amusement. "You didn't lock your door, so don't worry about me having any keys to your apartment."

Pearl chuckled, yet it came without emotion.

"Pearl, what happened?"

"I was an idiot," Pearl laughed, putting her hands up to her temples. "What was I thinking? The woman of my dreams finally proposes to me, and what do I do? I run away, that's what I do!"

"Why?" Amethyst took a seat next to Pearl on the bed, letting her hand rest on the other's knee. "Why?" She repeated.

"I don't know!" Pearl buried her face in her hands, tears streaming down her face. "I-I was an idiot, Amethyst! There's no way Garnet still loves me after the stunt I pulled..."

"Oh, but she does."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know G," Amethyst grinned with pride. "But anyways, what do you feel?"

"Angry at myself."

"Is Garnet's proposal the only reason why?"

Thus hit Pearl, hard. She looked up at Amethyst with fury in her eyes.

 _Bingo_ , Amethyst thought.

" _Why_ am I even opening up to you! You don't know anything about serious relationships!"

Pearl stood up and hit a nearby lamp, knocking it onto the floor.

Amethyst did the same, grabbing Pearl's hand and holding her own fist in the air.

"What do you mean I don't? I'm the one dating Lapis here, for God's sake! That's a serious relationship if I ever knew one!"

Tears began to fall, from both Pearl and Amethyst.

"A serious relationship was what Rose and I had!" Pearl yelled. " _Of course_ you wouldn't know that!"

"I cared about Rose too!" Amethyst replied. "It was when that stupid musician came and ruined everything when we fell apart! Rose never liked you in the way you liked her, Pearl! Didn't like you like _I_ liked you!"

"You..?"

"That's right, I like you, Pearl! Love you, actually, and I have ever since we've known each other! But of course you don't care! And before you try to torment me with it, no, Lapis wasn't some replacement for you! I genuinely loved you Pearl, but you didn't care! You were just a selfish, broken person, who only cares about herself!"

"Why, you little- You were just as broken as I was! You were the one that initiated that fling with me to get Rose's attention back! If I'm selfish, then what _ARE YOU_!"

Amethyst's eyes softened, tears still there. She was shaking, as was Pearl.

Pearl let out a sob, before Amethyst leaned in to kiss her. Pearl froze, but reciprocated the kiss, holding Amethyst's face with her hands. Shaking, she broke apart from Amethyst, saliva hanging from her thin lips.

Amethyst's anger was replaced with concern. She held Pearl's head as the other let out a sob.

"I'm... Sorry."

"It's okay, P..."

"It's just... I'm not like you or Garnet or Lapis; I'm not ok with being like this." She paused, motioning to herself. "Being... Lesbian, I mean. I wasn't raised like this. This wasn't okay for me to be."

"Pearl..."

"And am I even a lesbian? People tell me I'm not all the time. Am I good enough for her? For Garnet? She's a lesbian, and I'm... I'm trans. Am I a... girl? Am I good enough?"

Pearl had broken down into a sob once more.

"P, listen to me, breathe. You're a girl. You really are. I don't care if you never went through surgery, you're whatever you want to identify as. And if Garnet is dating you, that means she considers you a girl! What type of person would she be if she didn't?" She paused. "G would never misgender anyone."

"I know that! I know I am a girl! But... Am I a true girl? A real girl? Or am I just a fake? A wannabe?" Pearl ran a hand through her arm, fidgeting. The tears kept coming. "The fact that I never had surgery makes me feel worse. Am I really a lesbian? And if I am, then am I good enough?'

"P, there's really not much I can say." Amethyst took Pearl's hand in her own, wiping the latter's tears. "Those are your own experiences. Besides, fuck what anyone else says! You're a girl, and you're a lesbian if you tell yourself you are!"

Pearl smiled, wiping her runny nose. "Thanks, Amethyst." Her smile turned into a frown suddenly. "But don't you ever kiss me again. You have a girlfriend that you love very much, apparently."

"Two. Two girlfriends that I love very much." Amethyst grinned.

"Wha- Two! Two girlfriends! Amethyst, don't you dare tell me you're cheating on Lap-"

"Relax, P. They know about each other. I'm poly."

"Oh, you are? Well, good for you."

"Why do you say that with such disdain?"

"Listen, Amethyst, I might have opened up to you earlier, but this is none of your business."

Amethyst ran a hand through her hair before grinning. "So, you're poly too?"

"I am not polyamorous!"

"P, if you are, there's nothing wrong with that. Talk to G about it. She's poly too."

"... Okay." There was silence for a few minutes. "Who are you dating besides Lapis, anyways?"

"Peridot."

"Peridot?!"

 

"Lazuli, you're actually pretty ok."

"I know." Lapis replied, still busy with her hair.

"Wow, way to be humble." Peridot muttered, reclining back on the couch.

"Who said I was humble?"

Peridot sighed before taking the remote from the table, flipping through the channels.

"Hey, I told you not to change the channel."

"You're not even watching it!" Peridot exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. Lapis Lazuli shot her a glare, making Peridot uncomfortable. She became quiet and fell back on her seat once again, arms crossed over her chest. "But it's okay. Keep watching your show..."

"What even are your dorky interests?"

"I'd-I'd rather not... I tend to infodump..."

"Eh, I've got all night."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you. I am very into Unidentified Flying Objects, known to your kind as UFOs. You see, it all-"

Peridot was interrupted by the sudden buzzing of her phone.

[JASPER WOULD LIKE TO FACE TIME]

Oh no. 

She had completely forgotten about Jasper! 


	4. Exaggeration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wow," Lapis said, cackling. "You've got emojis next to Jasper's name? What even- what even is that? A tiger?"
> 
> Peridot heard a low 'oh my god' and frowned.
> 
> "What else do you do? Remove the emojis from people's names when you don't like them anymore?"

"Wow," Lapis said, cackling. "You've got emojis next to Jasper's name? What even- what even is that? A tiger?"

Peridot heard a low ' _oh my god_ ' and frowned.

"What else do you do? Remove the emojis from people's names when you don't like them anymore?"

"No! Jasper... Is the exception," Peri countered, clearly flustered. "Do I answer? What do I do? Oh my stars!"

"Well, I fucking hate Jasper, so my advice is to not answer," Lapis reclined on couch. "But your choice, dork."

"But she'll murder me if I don't answer! Imagine, me, the adorable and absolutely amazing Peridot, dying at the hands of Jasper!" She looked down to her phone. "But... I don't feel like dealing with this right now."

"Then don't. Your mental health is much more important than talking to..." She paused, catching herself. "Her. 'Sides, there's classes tomorrow, and you being the dork you are, it's believable that you're doin' homework or something."

"But I'm responsible! I wouldn't be doing homework at 10 'o clock the night before it's due! I'm Peridot, the girl who keeps her phone at 90% battery at all time! The one that does the beds at hotels when there's room service!"

"There's always a first time."

"True," she scratched her chin. How many minutes had passed? The phone had probably stopped ringing by now. And it had. She let out a sigh of relief before taking a seat next to Lapis.

"You got any classes with her?"

"No... But I do hang out with her after class at the gym. And I..." Peridot's stomach dropped like a rock. "Somehow manage to see her at least 5 times a... Day."

"Peridot," Lapis grinned. "You're _screwed_."

 

"Jasper," Garnet said, panting, trying to block the other's punches. "You're particularly... Angry today. What's up?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Jasper growled, swinging and getting the finishing punch.

"I let my guard down," Garnet smirked, wiping the sweat from her brow. "Good workout today, I would think."

The weekend was, thankfully, over, for Garnet at least; not so much for Jasper. She hasn't heard from Peridot in 2 days. Was she okay? She was sti-

Jasper's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a nudge from Garnet. She turned to her, who was motioning at something, or rather someone: Opal.

Jasper let out a chuckle, but caught herself and bit her cheek.

"Is she- Is she wearing shorts that say 'Juicy' _on the ass_?" Jasper whispered, still holding back her laughter. "Well, I mean, she ain't lying."

She was surprised to see Garnet looking surprised (as much as she could, anyways; one can only show so much emotion with sunglasses that cover your eyes and brows), her gasp being the main giveaway.

And _holy fucking shit_.

"Did she just- Did she just bench 250?"

Garnet nodded, speechless.

"Holy shit, that's fucking hot." Jasper said, still as surprised as Garnet.

Opal strutted past them, batting her eyes and turning her nose up, radiating an aura of ' _I'm too good for you_ '. And Jasper was ready to accept that she was.

"So uh, lunch?"

"Lunch." Garnet replied.

 

They'd decided on SubWay for lunch, and thankfully, there was one on campus, considering the nearest one was 45 minutes away. It was crowded, as always, but that didn't matter.

"Can't we go somewhere else?" Jasper groaned, throwing her head back in exasperation.

"No."

"Ugh, fine. But you owe me Starbucks."

"Why?"

"Because I've never been to Starbucks!"

"I'm... I'm not sure why that's relevant, but fine." Garnet shook her head, sighing. "Hey, where's Peridot? She usually comes to see you at the gym. She's always on her computer, but it's the intention that counts, anyways."

Jasper stomack churned, and she felt sick all of a sudden.

"We-We're not doing too well."

"Hm. Relationship troubles?"

"What? No! We're not even dating!"

"Oh. Why not?" Garnet cocked her head to the side.

"Garn," Jasper groans, elongating the 'n' for emphasis. "You know why not. Can you please take our order now?"

Garnet frowns, before turning to the cashier, Lars, asking for 'the usual'. Jasper does the same, before Lars furrows his brow and smirks.

"Ma'am, I don't quite know what 'the usual' is."

"Listen here you little shit-" Garnet throws her a glare and she stops, taking a deep breath and replacing her snarl with a smile. "The usual, is five tomato soups."

"Jasper, they don't- oh."

'Jasp- ma'am, we don't carry tomato soup." Lars replies, frowning.

"The can do you carry?"

Lars takes a deep breath before reciting the whole menu.

"Well, um... I'll take... Hmm... Garn, what should I take? I'm not sure... Can you tell me the menu again?" She taps her finger against her chin, pretending to look absent-minded.

Lars sighs and grits his teeth; he takes a note to never fuck with Jasper again.

Jasper is glad to see the blonde next to this asshole smile.

 

"So like, what's your problem?"

Garnet looks up from her food to look at Jasper.

"Hmm?"

"You usually put more effort during workouts," Jasper shrugged. "You were okay today, but you usually wreck the shit out of me."

"I'm just... A little distraught, is all. I'm busy with schoolwork and... Other things."

"Relationship troubles?" Jasper mocks, quoting Garnet from earlier.

Garnet is silent, but Jasper notices her tensing up.

"What'd Pearl do to you?"

"More like what did I do to her," Garnet grumbles.

"Woah, little Mrs. Perfect Relationship screwed up?" Jasper teases, grinning.

_I'm going to kill her_ , Garnet thinks. _Not today, but someday, I'll kill her._

"I... Suppose? I'm not completely certain what I did wrong myself." Garnet paused, taking a bite out of her sub. "It's not Pearl's fault that she didn't say 'Yes', of that I'm sure-"

"Woah, you asked her to marry you?" Jasper's half standing up from her chair now, and she just yelled this out, to Garnet's embarrassment. Well, at least she noticed everyone was looking at them, and sat back down, scooting closer to Garnet. "Sorry. But seriously?"

"Yes Jasper, seriously."

"I mean, talk to her about it, I guess. I don't know," She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm not too good at relationships."

"Evidently."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Jasper reacts, almosc dramatically. Garnet rolls her eyes. "Just because I'm having problems with Peridot does not... Mean..." Her eyes widen, realizing what she just said.

"Ah. So that's why you looked so angry today," Garnet hums. "What happened with her?"

"I'm just... I'm just confused, man. She tellse she likes Amethyst for the past 3 years, and then she tells me she has feelings for me? Like, what the fuck does that mean? Am I a replacement? A rebound?"

"Talk to her?" Garnet quotes dramatically, making Jasper roll her eyes in reply.

_We're even now_.

"Have you considered that maybe she feels the exact same way about the two of you? That you're not a rebound?"

"How's that even possible?"

"Polyamory, that's how," Garnet replies with a smile, and Jasper is sure that if she had a hat, she would've tipped it. Like in those old cowboy movies, y'know?

"Dude, I'm not into your poly shit, I told you this already. I'm pretty sure I'm monogamous..."

"And that's fine," Garnet's smile keeps growing. "But Peridot clearly isn't."

Jasper throws her a confused look before looking at where Garnet is motioning at. She looks out the window to see... Peridot holding Amethyst's and Lapis' hands.

Jasper's stomach sank like a rock.

"Maybe... They're being... Gal pals?" Garnet smirked, sure that not even Jasper herself believed that.

"Ugh, that's stupid! Gal pals, yeah sure! They're totally dating!" Jasper smacks herself on the forehead. "What am I going to do?"

"Jazz, listen," Jasper looks straight up at Garnet and freezes. "You can still be monogamous and date a person who is polyamorous. All you have to do is be understanding."

"I know, I know! I'm totally ok with Peri being poly and all, but... I'm scared," this last part was whispered, in fear that those around them would mock Jasper for showing even the slightest sign of being scared. "Scared of... Screwing up the relationship, y'know? What if I get jealous? What if I do or say something that I'll regret because I can't control my emotions? What if-"

"Jasper. Just do it!"

Jasper is reminded of that Shia LeBouf video, but Garnet's motivation works. She had to sort out her feelings, but she was going to do it;

She was going to talk to Peridot.

 

"Sugi, we're done for the day!" Amethyst shouted, putting her paintbrush down and wiping her hands on her apron.

"Oh, thank God," Sugilite replies, wiping her forehead. "I was gettin' tired, Ame!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But you're a great model as always," Amethyst replied, turning her head to look at her canvas. "And my painting looks great! I can't thank you enough!"

"Well," Sugilite said, adjusting her shades and zipping up her shirt. She ran a hand through her hair, fiddling it in the process. "I'm gonna take my stuff, 'k? I gotta go hang out with Yard Sard!"

"Yeah, that's fine! See ya next week!" With this, Amethyst untied her apron, hanging it up on the designated area for aprons, labled with a small chalkboard which read 'Aprons' in curly, pink letters, followed by a smiley face. Amethyst made a face.

_Ugh, what are we, kindergardners_?

Her heart sank when she realized who this room belonged to.

_Rose Quartz_.

Kindergarden was what her son would be in right now, wherever he was.

Amethyst shook her head. There wasn't any point mourning the ones that were already gone, and there was no point in blaming that child, though deep down she felt guilty.

For what? She didn't know.

She tried to lift her spirits by hanging her canvas next to her other works, before frowning.

_This isn't my best work._

What had her so preoccupied?

She didn't know the answer to that either.

This called for desperate measures.

Sighing, she picked up her phone, texting Lapis and Peridot about not being home until past midnight.

Afterwards, she rang her friend, Jenny.

_Jenny always knows how to pick me up._

"Hey Jenny, you up for some clubbing tonight? What, it'll poss your sis off? Well, more reasons why you should come! Yeah, same one as last time! 8 work out for ya? Yeah, okay, see you!"

She sighed before holding her phone to her chest.

_What was wrong with her?_

 

"And so, Percy and Pierre deserve each other! It's not just me being capricious, it's about what's most convinient for the camp!"

"Peridot," Pearl sighed, picking a screwed up. "I know you're very... Invested in Bivouac Aching Love, but we're-"

"Camp Pining Hearts!"

"... In the middle of building a robot!"

"I don't need to be in this lousy club anyways, I've got an above average IQ!" Peridot smirked, holding her hand up to her chest with pride. "Which, I'm sure is higher than yours!"

Pearl grimmaced and gritted her teeth. Peridot was absolutely insufferable. "Yes Peridot, I am aware. But if we want to compete in the Robolympics this year, we have to finish this up!"

"Ugh, who said I wanted to be in a group with you? That leaves no room for competition!"

"Fine! Go build your own robot if you want, better for me! I don't have to deal with you!"

"Just remember that the astonishing and wonderful Peridot will destroy you at the Robolympics this year!" And with that, she was gone. Pearl let out a sigh of relief before hearing a knock on the door.

_Why can't I do my work in peace,_ Pearl wondered, before giving a 'come in!'.

She was surprised (and by that she meant absolutely dismayed) to see Lapis Lazuli at the door.

"Hey Pearl," Lapis mocked, waving her hand exaggeratedly like a 3 year old.

_Oh boy_.

_Could this day get any worse?_


End file.
